


Babysitting Blues 6

by lostinmymindforever



Series: Babysitting Blues!Verse [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Babysitting Blues!Verse, Dean as Michael, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	Babysitting Blues 6

Dean remembers the first time he saw him. He was at the park with some of his friends from school and the ball they were playing with ended up in the sandbox. Dean raced over to retrieve the ball and came face to face with the boy. The kid was younger than him, with shaggy brown hair and big hazel eyes. He had waved to Dean, holding out the ball in one pudgy hand. Dean took the ball from him and returned to his friends, but his mind kept being drawn back to the boy in the sandbox.

The next time he saw him was at the ice cream shop. Cousin Jo and Ash were with him then and as he waited at his table he saw the little boy at a booth a few feet away. Sitting with him was a red-haired woman he had never seen before, but for some reason she seemed familiar. The little boy noticed him staring and looked over, a blinding smile on his little face, cheeks dimpled and hazel eyes gleaming happily at Dean. 

Before the woman in the booth could stop him the boy slid out and raced over to Dean. He reached out a hand, and waited until Dean shook it before quickly returning to his seat with a blush. By the time Jo and Ash arrived at the table, the boy and the woman he was with were already gone.

A few weeks passed before Dean would see the other boy again, this time was at the grocery store. He was shopping with Daddy, and had gone down the aisle to get cereal. Dean was confused when he saw the boy, because the man he was with looked exactly like Papa. Before Dean could say anything, Daddy came looking for him. Dean watched the confused look that came across Daddy's face, then looked back at the other man. 

The boy had let go of Papa's look-a-like's hand and had started walking over to Dean. He looked up at Dean's Daddy, and waved happily. "Hi hi, I Sammy," he said in a soft giggling voice.

\---

In all his years hunting Sam had seen a lot of things, but what he was seeing confused him more than anything had in quite a while. The man standing not six feet from him was the spitting image of Castiel, but Sam knew deep down that it couldn't be him.

"Sam," the man said softly in greeting, and by the tone of voice Sam knew who he was.

"Jimmy. How? I thought..." Sam trailed off, not sure how to continue, especially in front of the children. He knew damn well who the little boy was, he knew that face, his own face at two.

"Not here," Jimmy responded.

\---

Dean was confused, and had been since Daddy and Jimmy had met at the store. Daddy had invited Jimmy and little Sammy over for dinner. When Jimmy had asked him if Sammy's Dad could join them for dinner, Daddy had agreed. 

But now an hour before their guests were to arrive, Daddy was still pacing, shaking his head in disbelief and it worried Dean. Daddy and Papa had had a long chat in the kitchen, voices barely more than whispers, but Dean had caught a few words. Dean didn't know what a 'vessel' was or why the word made his skin crawl a bit. 

All Dean knew was that they were having company, and he needed to be on his best behavour. He had changed into clean clothes, and even washed his face and brushed his teeth, much to the amusement of his parents. 

Dean was practically bouncing with nervous energy by the time the doorbell rang, but waited on the couch like a good boy while Daddy went and answered the door. Dean didn't like the look on Daddy's face when he saw who was on the other side of the door, Sam's face had went white, his jaw dropped and his hand began to shake.

Daddy motioned the visitors in, and little Sammy bounded over to the couch, pulling himself up to sit next to Dean. Dean looked over his shoulder as Daddy led the two men into the kitchen after him.

Sammy looked up at Dean, with a big smile, "Hi hi. We came visit. Why did your Daddy look sad?"

Dean shrugged, letting the little boy rest against him, marveling at how right and how normal and how familiar it felt.

\---

Sam closed the kitchen door behind him, and turned to look at his guests. If it had been a shock to see Jimmy Novak at the grocery store, seeing his brother, no not his brother but the arcangel who had taken his body, felt like a punch in the gut. Sam could feel Castiel standing close at his side, and brushed his fingers across the back of Cas' hand. He needed the calming feeling he always recieved in those simple touches, and Cas knew like he always did exactly what he needed.

"How?" Sam asked.

"My Father did this," Michael answered, his voice so close to Dean's but the difference was noticable. 

Sam knew he would never confuse the man standing in front of him for his brother, not now after hearing him speak.

\---

As the months passed Dean and Sammy spent more and more time together, growing to be close friends, almost as close as brothers, even though there was a four year difference in thier ages. 

Sammy was smart for his age, and Jimmy and Michael had decided to homeschool the boy, which in turn led to Sam and Cas homeschooling Dean. The boys enjoyed thier time together, and thier parents enjoyed the freedom it gave them to keep hunting withour having to worry about moving the boys around.

Lucifer was less than pleased to have Michael around as often as he was, but was enjoying his time with his new "nephew". 

\---

Sometimes Sam worried about how close the boys were to thier Uncle Gabriel, as whenever they would get back from him babysitting the pranks they pulled would intensify. Sam found that he was almost always on the recieving end of whatever mishief the boys would get up to.

Sam remembers the first time his parents met the Novaks, the tears in both his parents eyes. He knew his father remembered the other timeline, they had discussed it at lenghth many times. But watching John and Mary Winchester with Dean and little Sammy Novak had been one of Sam's happiest memories.

Sam smiled, looking down at the sleeping boys. Both children were worn out from all the activity, setting up for Christmas. This would be the first Novak/Winchester clan Christmas and most of the guest had already arrived. Michael walked over to the couch and gently picked Sammy up, following after Sam as he carried Dean to his bedroom. They lay the boys down for thier nap, and walked to the door, looking back to see the boys snuggled against each other, smiles on thier sleeping faces.


End file.
